dragonballfanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noah
Noah choć na ziemi działający pod nazwiskiem Adrian Dragneel. To młody Saiyanin, który został powierzony pod opiekę ziemskiej rodzinie przez matkę chłopaka- Irenai. Jest synem Keishiego, uznanego za największego przestępce w galaktyce. Chłopak wychowywany był przez swoich przybranych dziadków Leo i Merisę. Jego mentorem jest jego ojciec chrzestny Krim. Chłopak mieszka wraz z nimi w Wyżu Grass na farmie Dragneelów. Działacz Karmazynowego Sztandaru. Jest członkiem Nowych Wojowników Z. Chłopak jest głównym bohaterem mistycznej opowieści. Wygląd Noah to wysoki 17-latek. To szatyn o kolczastych opadających włosach. Ma niebieskie oczy. Jest dobrze zbudowany, ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Na prawym bicepsie ma bliznę, powstałą w efekcie rany którą nabył jako dziecko. thumb|left|150px|Symbol SmokaChłopak nosi Gi przerobione według własnych potrzeb. Jego gi wyposażone jest w kaptur. Jego Gi jest ciemnoniebieskie z złoto-pomarańczową obwódką na ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Na plecach widnieje symbol w kształcie smoka, w tej samej barwie co obwódka. Pod spód zakłada szarą koszule na długi rękaw. Przepasa się złotym pasem, którego supeł znajduje się po lewej stronie, wraz z dwoma opadającymi końcami. Chłopak nosi czarne buty, z siwymi ulepszeniami na palcach i piętach oraz niebieskimi dodatkami. Osobowość Ze względu na brak rodziców w dzieciństwie oraz wiele trudności jakie napotkał w swoim życiu Noah wyrósł na optymistycznie nastwawionego do życia mężczyznę. Jest osobą o bardzo rozbudowanej osobowości, dla niektórych głębokiej i urzekającej, a dla innych wnerwiającej. Chłopak dysponuje czymś w rodzaju "unikatowej mocy" czyli ogromnej charyzmy dzięki której nie ważne jakimi poglądami dysponuje dana osoba, Noah jest w stanie przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę. Chłopak został porównany do żywiołu ognia, ze względu na to iż dla przyjaciół działa jako domowe ognisko otaczające ich ciepłą aurą jednocześnie zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo, a wrogów jest w stanie spopielić swoją nieokiełznaną mocą. Tak samo jak płomienie chłopak jest nieokiełznany i nie da się go schwytać, a jego wola walki jest gorąca i nigdy nie zgaśnie. Kiedy był dzieckiem, wiele dla niego znaczyli jego przybrani dziadkowie. Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z nimi. Mimo płaczu, gdy coś mu się stało, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy ich zobaczył. Gdy był ciut starszy ogromny podziw wzbudził jego ojciec chrzestny, który bronił swojej rodziny ponad wszystko, co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony swojej rodziny. Krim stał się dla Noah wzorcem do nasladowania i kimś na wzór mentora. Krim poruszony postawą małego chłopca, postanwoił go uczyć czym jest siła i jaka płynie z niej odpowiedzialność. Im starszy i silniejszy się stawał, wychowany na naukach dziadków i Krima, Noah stał się osobą gotową ryzykować życiem aby chronić rodzinę i przyjaciół. Saiyajin przede wszystkim miłuje wolność. Postępuje według swoich przekonań. Ma własny światopogląd charakterezujący się jedną myślą "Mogę robić to co chcę, pod warunkiem, że nie skrzywdzę nikogo niewinnego". To jak i jego lekkomyślność oraz pogarda do władzy sprawa, że często robi co chce, nagina zasady i własnoręcznie wymierza sprawiedliwość. Gdy czegoś bardzo pragnie, robi wszystko by osiągnąć to swoimi własnymi siłami ("Jeżeli czegoś pragniesz to weź to sobie. Swoimi własnymi rękoma!"). Noah nie potępia innych kultur, gdyż uważa iż każdy ma prawo do swoich własnych pooglądów. Chłopak często adaptuje elementy innych kultur do swoich umiejętności przez co jego styl walki, jest wolny i nie ogranicza się tylko na doskonaleniu jednej zdolności. Pomimo swojego wieku cechuje go ogromna dziecinność. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Jest żywiołowy i nadpobudliwy. Z wrażeń czasami nie kontroluje swoich odruchów. Pomimo swojej potężnej postury chłopak w obecności przyjaciół bywa niczym bezbronne dziecko. Często daje się nabrać Sakuyi czy też za szybko ufa ludziom. Aczkolwiek posiada zdolność rozpoznawania szczerych intencji innych osób. Działa spontanicznie i instynktownie. Wydaje się wyznawać zasadę "Najpierw zrób potem pomyśl". Pomimo swojej dziecinnej natury jest osobą dorosłą i dojrzałą emocjonalnie. Chłopak posiada nieograniczoną pewność w siebie i niezachwianą wiarę w swoje możliwości. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału, chłopak za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Zna swoje ograniczenia i limity, a osoby zdolne doprowadzić go do nich, zdobywają jego szacunek, jak również osoby które imponują mu swoją postawą. Postrzega sam siebie jako Króla Arogantów. Często uznaje się za lepszego od wielu ludzi. Zażarcie dąży do postawionych sobie celów. Często bywa bardzo zuchwały, a przy tym szczery i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Dodatkowo posiada też specyficzną aurę przywódcy. Odnosi się z szacunkiem do swoich towarzyszy, jest otwarty na krytykę i słucha opnini innych, jednakże w momencie gdy się zapominają potrafi błyskawicznie przywrócić ich do porządku. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. Pomimo braku rodziców i wielu trudności losu w przeszłości chłopak potrafi dostrzec prawdziwe piękno ludzkiej egzystencji. Jest osobą bardzo uczuciową. Pomimo wszystkich trudności jakie go spotykają w życiu, chłopak nie poddaje się. Nie wstydzi się uronić łez w sytuacjach gdy jest to naturalne. Często rozmyśla o swoich porażkach i wyciaga z nich wnioski. Swój smutek chowa za uśmiechem, który jest symbolem wielkiej siły psychicznej chłopaka. Swoją wrażliwszą stronę ukazuje tylko swoim bliskim. Tylko ludziom, którzy mieli z nim większą styczność, są w stanie rozróżnić kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. Cechuje go ogromna odwaga i nieskazitelna, niezniszczalna wola walki ze stali. Saiyajin potrafi jednak rozróżnić odwagę od głupoty. Jest osobą kochającą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Nie boi się stanąć do walki gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Niejednokrotnie w życiu zdażyły mu się sytułacje w których normalny człowiek się załamuje, on natomiast idzie przez życie z podniesiona głową. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o wrogów jest gotów ich zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Nieważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik chłopak i tak się nie podda, nawet jeżeli ledwo stoi na nogach. Wyzywając silnych przeciwników do walki ma zawsze jeden cel- wygrać. Każda przegrana zachęca go do coraz to cięższych treningów. Nie ulega namową na postępowanie wbrew swoim przekonaniom, aczkolwiek gdy okazuje się, że to o co walczył jest sprzeczne z jego poglądami, jest w stanie zmienić stronę konfliktu. Jest osobą empatyczną, jak i dobrym słuchaczem. Gdy jego przyjaciele są w potrzebie nigdy nie odmawia im pomocy. Nie bagatelizuje problemów swoich bliskich i stara się pomóc im je rozwiązać. Często jednak bywa wobec nich szorstki i chłodny, ale ma dobre intencje a robi tak tylko dlatego, że nie lubi owijać w bawełnę, a wie że jednym sposobem na pozbycie sie problemów jest stawienie mu czoła. Jasno wyraża swoje zdanie i stanowisko. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej przyjaciół i bliskich mu osób. Zawsze się uśmiecha, jest miły oraz towarzyski. Często opowiada dowcipy. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Pomimo swojego dziecinnego zachowania, w rzeczywistości Noah jest bardzo pomysłowy i inteligentny. Rozumie życie przez co częstwo wdaje się w rozmowy z ludźmi z różnych środowisk. Jego sposób mówienia co prawda jest prosty i niezbyt skomplikowany, ale według niego: "Geniusz to osoba zdolna wytłumaczyć swoją wizję każdemu". Jego pismo jest bardzo niechlujne i czasami nawet on ma problemy z rozczytaniem się po sobie. Noah odznacza się ogromną charyzmą. Nie ocenia innych na podstawie opinii innych, lecz na podstawie własnej relacji z daną osobą. Zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie. Z tego powodu nie ma w naturze chęci zmieniania poglądów innych osób lecz poznania ich. Na podstawie tego chłopak jest w stanie pomóc osobie z którą wcześniej próbował się pozabijać. Jest romantykiem i wielkim miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, przez co często wplatuje się w tarapaty. Noah posiada w dużym stopniu duszę artysty, muzyka, poety. W takich chwilach jego język zmienia się na bardziej rozbudowany, skomplikowany i poetycki. Jednak jak każdy facet nie jest w stanie zrozumieć kobiet, aczkolwiek postrzega je jako skarb wszechświata. Nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, a jeżeli przyjdzie mu już walczyć z kobietą to chłopak skupia się na wytrąceniu przeciwniczki z równowagi poprzez jej kobiece wdzięki. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Noah jako noworodekJest pierwszym dzieckiem Irenai i Keishiego. Urodził się na Vegecie, 17 lipca 739 roku. Na ziemię przyleciał w środku nocy. Statek prowadzony przez jego matkę wylądował nieopodal farmy. Kobieta przekazała dziecko trójce stojących nieopodal osób. Irenai pocałowała chłopca w czułko po czym delikatnie go pogłaskała aż w końcu powiedziała mu, że wieży, że on kiedyś zmieni świat, po czym nadała mu imię- Noah. Chłopak na pamiątkę po niej otrzymał mistyczną smoczą kule- Draco. Zamieszkał w Wyżu Grass na farmie Dragneelów wraz ze swoimi przybranymi dziadkami Leo i Merisą. Od tego czasu przybrał imię Adrian Dragneel. Jego ojcem chrzestnym został syn Leo i Merisy, Krim, który w póżniejszym okresie stał się mentorem małego Noah. W pewnym okresie swojego dzieciństwa poznał Sakuyę. Nic więcej nie wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, poza wiadomością, że w 753 roku wyjechał na trzy lata ze względu na stypendium. Fabuła Kanoniczne *Saga Wyzwanie Saiyajin *Saga Nadludzie Niekanoniczne Moce i umiejętności Noah śmiało można nazwać geniuszem swojego pokolenia. Chłopak o wiele bardziej woli zdobywać swoją siłę poprzez ciężki trening co w efekcie uczyniło go jednym z najsilniejszych wojowników we wszechświecie. Charakteryzuje go duży wachlarz technik, który jest w stanie wykorzystać dzięki swojemu uniwersalizmowi co pozwalala pokonywać mu wrogów w przeróżnych sytuacjach, warunkach jak i na różnych dystansach. Poprzez ciężką pracę nauczył się w mistrzowski sposób manipulować otaczającym go Ki jak i tym wydobywającym się z niego samego. Ze względu na zmienny charakter chłopaka jego Ki z ciepłego i bezpiecznego w chwilach gniewu może stać się niczym słońce zdolne spopielić w każdej chwili. W walkach preferuję walkę wręcz, aczkolwiek nie stroni od walki za pomocą broni białej takiej jak miecze czy topory. Zwiększona siła Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Noah sposór wszystkich Saiyanów odznacza się ponadsaiyańską wytrzymałością. Zwiększona szybkość Refleks i czas rekacji Inteligencja i strategia Zwiększone umiejętności bojowe Niesamowita zdolność przyswajania wiedzy Instynkt Manipulacja Ki thumb|Ki Noah przybiera postać Ōzaru Techniki *Salamander Transformacje Ōzaru thumb|Unikalna postać Ōzaru NoahNoah zawsze na czas pełni był chowany przez dziadków przed promieniami księżyca, jednakże przemienił się w niewiadomych okolicznościach. Jego forma Ōzaru różni się jednak od typowych postaci jego gatunku. Jest to ogromny goryl z małpim ogonem, a czkolwiek jego tułów jest nieproporcjonalnie większy do nóg. Podobnie jego braki i mięsnie są dużo większe natomiast ręce są mniejsze. Jego skóra jest jasnożółta i bardzo twarda. Pokryty jest brązowym futrem (poza klatką piersiową, dłońmi, stopami twarzą i uszami. Ma czerwone oczy. Jego kły są dużo dłóższe oraz mają kształt pofalowanego prostokotą. Na jego czole pojawiają się rogi. Quasi Super Saiyanin : Główny artykuł: Quasi Super Sayanin thumb|Noah w formie QSSJNoah poraz pierwszy przemienił się w Quasi Super Saiyanina w Sadze Wyzwanie Saiyajin podczas pojedynku z Herculesem Omega. Chłopak rozwścieczony tym, że android uważa jego poglądy za nędzne na chwile zwiększa swoją moc. Pod wpływem gniewu jego kolczaste włosy podnoszą się do góry, gałka oczna robi się biała a skóra złota, a sam Noah zaczyna emitować złotą aurę. W tej formie Noah dał radę bez problemu zablokować, dogonić i pokonać Herculesa Omega, który to wcześniej przerastał go pod każdym względem. Noah zdołał również zebrać otaczającą go aurę i za jej pomocą wysadzić przeciwnika. Forma ta wywiera jednak duże zmęczenie na ciało użytkownika, a jej moc została określona przez chłopaka jako ciężka do utrzymania. Super Saiyanin : Główny artykuł: Super Saiyanin thumb|Super Saiyanin NoahTen poziom Noah tak samo jak poprzedni osiągnął w Sadze Wyzwanie Saiyajin podczas starcia z Saguru będącego w formie Mutant Saiyanin. Chłopak zaczął się użalać nad sobą, że gdyby tylko ponownie udało mu się przemienić w Quasi Super Saiyanina zdołał by bez trudu pokonać Saguru. Widząc jednak jak Saguru pastwi się nad jego nieprzytomną przyjaciółką, Noah wpada w furię która to daje mu dostęp do jego uśpionych pokładów mocy. W momencie transformacji powietrze staje się dużo cięższe, podłoże pod Noah zaczyna pękać a otoczenie takie jak kamienie, piach czy liście zaczęły unosić się do góry. Czas wydaje się jakby na chwilę spowolnił. Kolczaste włosy chłopaka podnoszą się do góry (na kształt taki jak w formie Quasi Super Saiyanin) oraz stają się złote, a oczy natomiast stają się szmaragodowo zielone. Samo spojrzenie chłopaka oddaje jego ogromny gniew. Sam Noah natomiast emituje złotą aurę, która odepchneła Saguru daleko od Sakuyi. Siła Noah w tej formie monstrualnie wzrasta. Jako iż chłopak w swojej naturalnej formie jest dużo słabszy od innych Saiyanów w tej postaci posiada siłę porównywalną do innych Super Saiyaninów. Prędkość Noah również potwornie wzrasta. Chłopak w kilka sekund jest w stanie pokonać odległości, które w jego natrualnej postaci zajmowały mu kilkanaście minut. Podnosi się również jego i tak wykraczająca ponad skalę wytrzymałość. Dał radę znieść ciosy Saguru w formie Mutant Saiyanin Full Power bez większych efektów dla jego ciała. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego wygląd wzorcowany jest na dwóch postaciach stworzonych przez Hiro Mashimę, Natsu Dragneela z Fairy Tail oraz Zephyra z Nishikaze no Taikyou. *Jego fryzura w naturalnej postaci przypomina fryzure Zephyra. Jego opadnięte włosy oddają ludzki spokój jakim Noah się odznacza w porównaniu do innych Saiyanów. *W formie QSSJ i SSJ zmienia się na fryzurę podobną do Natsu. W obu formach symboliuje to poddanie się gniewowi oraz wzrost mocy. W QSSJ jednak ich niezmieniona barwa symbolizuje iż jest to niekompletna forma, natomiast złota barwa włosów (symbol perfekcji) chłopaka w SSJ symbolizuje kompletność formy. Galeria Baby Noah.png|Noah powierzony rodzinie Dragneel Ozaru Noah.png|Noah pod postacią Ōzaru niszczy Wyż Grass Salamander.png|Noah używa Salamandera Winer.png|Noah góruje nad Oddziałem Hercules Noah Quasi SSJ.png|Pierwsza przemiana w Fałszywego Super Saiyanina Noah SSJ.png|SSJ Noah podczas walki z Saguru Kings War.png|Energia Noah i Saguru przyjmuje ich postać Ōzaru Attack.png|Saguru trafiony Salamanderem Noah Draco się pojawia.png|Noah nieświadomie przyzywa Draco Noah Draco Power.png|Noah używa mocy Draco by zniszczyć bombe impulsową Neo Zet Fighters.png|Noah wraz z Nowymi Wojownikami Z Saga.png|Noah na okładce pierwszej sagi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nowi Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Dragon Ball Mystic